Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to streaming of digital media. In particular, the present invention relates to streaming of video content from a disk player and other sources.
Related Art
As transmission speed and capacity for networks increases, more applications and data are provided over those networks. For example, companies provide streaming video over the Internet. The video content may include a movie transmitted directly to a client device. Additional content such as commentary and featurettes which may be included on a physical DVD disc or Blu-ray disc are typically not transmitted or made available by the service providers—only the movie itself. Additionally, the videos are usually provided via a data stream that can only be watched in sequence. Video stream providers do not allow a user to view any part of the video they wish without any delay, especially when the video is a high definition video. Rather, previous solutions pre-buffer portions of a video to allow only the pre-buffered portion to be provided to the customer.
What is needed is an improved method for providing a high definition video to a client over a network.